


[Podfic] Amazing Things

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, First Time, John Watson's Tongue is a Health Hazard, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Summary: In response to a prompt <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/2727.html?thread=5842087#t5842087">over here</a> that said simply ‘John can do amazing things with his tongue’.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Amazing Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate_Lear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Lear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Amazing Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183786) by [Kate_Lear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Lear/pseuds/Kate_Lear). 



> Thanks to Kate_Lear for permission to record.

 

Length: 21:55  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ksmgksqbx3xbqih/Amazing+Things+by+Kate_Lear.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zr3qpkdcctr6zd9/Amazing+Things+by+Kate_Lear.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/amazing-things-by-kate_lear))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/amazing-things))  
  
Pre/Post - [Burn (Live Lounge)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpHrkbma3ng) - Ellie Goulding


End file.
